Dreams and Destiny
by yunabesaid
Summary: What really happened to Tidus when he leapt of the edge of the airship? Starts at the beginning of the end of FFX. Shows you the POVs of both Tidus and Yuna. Rated teen for death, violence, and some non-sensual kissing. COMPLETED! TidusxYuna Always
1. Fading of the Sun

AN: So, I didn't really like FFX-2, not enough Tidus in it, so I made an alternate ending for FFX.

Chapter 1: Fading of the Sun

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I watched Yuna do her flowing dance, I thought back to that time, So many months ago, the first time I ever saw a sending. I thought she was graceful then, but she had practice since then…a lot of practice, which also meant that there had been a lot of death. That death would finally end. But with the ending of that death, and the sorrow it brought, came my own death. I wondered what would happen, how it would happen. '_What is going to happen? Will it hurt? What will happen to Yuna? I guess she'll be okay…that's all that really matters…she's the only thing I care about now.' _As she neared the end of her dance, I continued to wonder when I would disappear. Suddenly denial came over me. '_The Fayth said that I was "just a little bit more than a dream." Maybe I won't die…maybe I will be able to stay with Yuna…maybe…' _Yuna had finished her sending, and she turned to look at me, but I didn't see her gazing at me with fear, because I was looking down at myself as a wave of blue light flashed across my body and with it, a chill ran down my spine. _'So I am going to die. Why? Why do I have to leave Yuna?' _As I gazed down at my body, and my heart was crushed under the burden of my fate, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't help it. Sure, I was supposed to be strong, but I just couldn't handle it any more. "No!" she whispered, when she too, saw the blue ripple across my body. I looked up at her through my tears, and in my peripheral vision I saw more ripples flow across me. '_I should leave…There's no hope for me now…it would be less painful for her if she doesn't have to watch me fade.' _"Yuna…I…have to go." I struggled to say the words, and my voice cracked as I spoke. Every fiber in my entire being longed to stay with her, but I would to do what is best for her, no matter how much it hurt me. The other guardians stood by, completely silent. In my heart I thanked them, I wanted these last moments to be just me and Yuna. She forcefully shook her head and shout-whispered, "NO! I need you!" '_No, Yuna, you can't need me. I can't stay with you!' _I forced a slight smile onto my face, despite my tears. '_It's the least I can do for her.' _"I…have no choice…if I stay, it will only make it worse…I'm really sorry I never got to…show you…Zanarkand." Despite my most desperate struggling to keep my voice steady, it broke at the word, "_Zanarkand." _'_So much pain linked to that one word, that one place…' _I almost felt angry at myself for leaving her, but I couldn't help it. There was nothing I could do about it. I would have done anything to stay, but I couldn't. She grimaced. "NO!" She wailed as she ran towards me. I reached out my arms and caught her, wrapping them tightly around her, just like in the spring, only this time, it was I who was dying, not her. Tears poured down both of our cheeks. As we looked at each other, sharing unspoken words, my tears dripped onto her face and melded with hers. I leaned down and gently place my lips over hers, letting them linger there as my heart pounded in my chest against hers. I held her there, in my mind I could see her joy-filled smile right after our first kiss, so long ago in the spring at macalania. I only hoped this would once again bring her that same joy. I heard the other guardians gasp behind me, but I ignored them, holding her even tighter, as if somehow I could anchor myself to this world if I just held onto her, then I could stay with her always. I knew in my heart I couldn't stay here forever though. I slowly leaned away from her, and opened my still weeping eyes, hoping to see a smile on her face. My hopes where dashed. She too, was still crying. My heart broke for her, but there was nothing left I could do. My voice cracked again as I said my final word to her. "Goodbye." Then, I turned and walked towards the edge of the airship, preparing to leap to my own death into the sea below. My feet felt like lead, every step took all my strength, but I had to do it, I had to do it for Yuna, the girl I loved. I heard Yuna cry out behind me, and her footsteps pounding on the airship. I turned around, and saw her running towards me with her arms outstretched. I reached out my own to catch her, but when she got to me, and I should have caught her in my arms, instead, my vision turned blue for a second as she fell right through me. Pyreflies screamed as they flew from my body. Disbelief surged through me as I looked down at my translucent hands. The pyreflies continued to pour from my body, reflecting the cries of my heart with their own. Yuna didn't stand up for a moment, I heard her sobbing, and then I heard her push herself to her feet. She continued for another moment, and I still kept my back to her, I was almost completely paralyzed with sorrow. Then, she spoke the words. Those three wonderful words that would have brought such joy to me, except for the horrible calamity that had come upon us. She said, "I love you." I had once hoped that she would speak those words to me, but when I learned of my fate, I hoped it wasn't true. If only she didn't care about me, then, my leaving wouldn't hurt her. But it was not that easy. I turned around to look at her, but she continued to gaze out at the sea. I walked towards her, but I couldn't even feel the airship beneath my feet. I felt like I was floating. I placed my arms around her shoulders from behind her, though I was not actually touching her, I was not part of her world anymore. I hoped she would understand what I was trying to tell her, because I didn't have the strength to speak. I was trying to tell her how much I loved her, I loved her more than life itself, I loved her more than anything in my world or hers, or any other world. Then, I stepped through her body, took a running start, and as my heart begged me to stop, I leaped off the edge of the airship. As I fell through the clouds towards the sea, the mist soaked my whole body, the freezing wind made my face sting as I plummeted towards certain death. I turned into a diving position as I neared the water's surface. I plunged beneath the water, and continued to fall, but the water began to slow me down. I saw blackness ahead of me, and then my body slammed painfully into the ground. White flashed in front of my eyes, agony roared through me, and I gasped in pain. When I gasped, I took in a deep breath, and realized that it was not water I was lying in…it was…'_air?'_ The white faded to blackness, a blackness that was thick, and heavy. My head spun, and I tried to remember where I was. '_How did I get here? What's going on?' _a voice entered my thoughts. "_NOOOOOOOO!" _'_That's Yuna's voice! Yuna?' _Suddenly, everything came roaring back. '_What? How did I hear Yuna?' _"Yuunaa!" I screamed. "_WHYYY?" _I heard Yuna's weeping voice, and I looked around desperately searching for her. Suddenly, I saw her, on her knees staring seemingly out into nothing, surrounded by blackness, the same blackness that surrounded me. She was transparent, like I had been when I was in Spira for those last moments…I looked down at myself and I appeared solid. Yuna didn't seem to see me, so I ran up to her and cautiously reached out to touch her, but my hand passed right through her face. "_Tidus! I need you! I love you! I…._" she sobbed several times. _"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!"_ As I stared at her image, I realized her lips weren't moving at all… '_Am I…hearing her thoughts?'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TidusxYuna Always


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

AN: Whenever I mention the Macalania scene, I am referencing my re-write of the story, so it's somewhat different.

Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I fell on my knees in front of her and cried into her blank face, "YUUUUUUUUNAAA!" She didn't notice me, but a bright light flashed across the thick darkness surrounding us, and suddenly, I could see everything that was surrounding her. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri were entering the hatch back into the airship, as Yuna continued to kneel, and now I could see, she was gazing out towards the clouds which I had disappeared in only seconds ago. Then, in front of her appeared a transparent image of her, falling through me. The whole scene was about a half a second long, and it replayed over and over again. I could only assume that these were her thoughts. Yuna continued to cry, her voice once again entering my thoughts. "_Why did he leave me alone? Why di…" _Her thoughts broke off when she looked up, hearing Cid's voice through the intercom. "We'll be land'in in Luca soon!" His cheery voice made it obvious that he did not know what had happened. She wiped desperately at her tears. "_I need to get a hold of myself! Whatever happened to smiling when I'm sad?" _Regardless of her attempts to wipe away the tears, they kept coming. She smiled, but it was fake looking, and weak. She rose to her feet and walked into the airship, and I followed. When she closed the door, I tried to open it, but my hand passed right through it, so kept going as if it wasn't there at all. She entered her room, and I waited outside. I could still hear her thoughts, but I could not see her. "_Why can't I stop crying? I just need to relax." _Her thoughts were silent for a while, and it seemed I could only her foremost thoughts. '_Yuna…I'm not dead…I don't understand…what happened? Why can I hear her thoughts? Will I be able to go back to the real world?' _Questions plagued my mind, and as I agonized over them, Yuna finished whatever it was that she did in her room, and she came out the door. Joy flooded my heart when I saw her. That joy faded though, when I saw the intense pain in her eyes, regardless of the happy smile on her face. She walked slowly towards the exit hatch, and then stood there. Another image appeared, floating near her head. She didn't seem to see it, I think it was just what was going on in her mind. It showed that time, so many months ago, in Luca after the Blitzball game, when I had just learned that my father was Sin. _In the memory, Yuna is talking to Tidus, and Tidus looks very upset. _"_I learned to practice smiling when I'm sad, you know? I know it's hard." Tidus looks at her, and then away again. "Yeah... I understand. I think." Yuna smiles encouragingly. "Right, now let's see what you can do!" Tidus looks back at her. "Huh?" Yuna is still smiling. "Come on!"_ _Tidus tries hard to smile, but his face won't cooperate. He uses his hands to squeeze his cheeks into a huge grin, and then he waves his hand dismissively and says with a slight laugh. "This is weird!" Yuna clasps her hands in front of her body. "Next, try laughing out loud!" Tidus is incredulous to the idea. "What?" Yuna swings back her arms in a fake tantrum, and in a whining voice says, "Come on, show me!" Tidus leans back and takes a deep breath, before letting out a loud and fake sounding laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA! AHA HA HA HA!" Yuna realizes that this must look odd to the other guardians, and she waves her hands in front of him. "You probably shouldn't laugh anymore." Tidus looks at her and then continues "HAHAHAHAHA!" As Tidus breathes in for another laugh, Yuna puts her hands on her hips, and breaths in too. Tidus looks at her, grins, and they both laugh fakely again. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" They both start laughing for real until they are holding their sides. Yuna giggles, "Too funny!" With a playfully accusing air, Tidus replies, "It was your idea!" Yuna straightens up and suddenly becomes serious. "Um...thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter." Tidus calms as well, sensing her sudden change. "Okay." Yuna gives him one last smile. "If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise. _The memory fades, and another one appears in its place. This time, it is in still in Luca, but earlier, when Tidus showed Yuna how to whistle and made a promise._ Tidus gestures to Yuna, referring to the whistle he just showed her. "Hey, use that if we get separated. Then I'll come running, okay?" _The short memory vanished, and Yuna took in a deep breath as the exit hatch opened, and whistled long and loud. I stood beside her, remembering my other promise to her, _'I will stay with you, always' _I looked over at her, to see her wonderful, bi-colored eyes, glistening in the evening light, as it poured in through the hatch, along with the cheers of hundreds of people. When the ramp was done folding out, Yuna went in among the joyful crowd. "_Smile! Smile for Tidus, and for the people of Spira." _I followed her, just walking through the people who couldn't see or feel me. Yuna was surrounded by hundreds of people, crying women, shouting children, cheering men, and screaming teenagers. Joy was thick in the air for everyone except Yuna. She masked her true feelings with a smile, but it was hard for her. As a woman hugged her, a memory of me appeared, of the time in the spring, when I'd held her, and told her I would always protect her, even to death. "_TIDUS!"_ Her anguish filled voice rang in my ears, and my eyes stung with tears of regret and sorrow. Her eyes, too, were filling with tears, though she fought against them. '_Why! Why did have to leave her?' _"_No, don't cry! SMILE! This is a time for joy!" _She blinked rapidly until the tears left her eyes. Many people hugged her after that, and the same memory flooded her mind over and over again. Each time she struggled not to cry, and my name repeated over and over in her mind. It nearly killed me to see the pain she was going through. Then again, I was already dead…Soon, her guardians came from the airship, and they all began a slow moving journey to the nearest inn. More memories, all of me, plagued her thoughts as she traveled through the rejoicing crowd. When they finally arrived, Yuna looked exhausted. When the group entered the inn, the innkeeper was surprised. "Oh! L-Lady Yuna! Please, take the room in the very back, at no charge! Your guardians may also have free rooms!" "_I'm so tired. I need rest! I'm going to cry!" _"Thank you!" Yuna said as she hurriedly ran to the room. When she reached it, she jerked the door open, ran inside, and slammed it shut. Leaning against it, she burst out into tears and slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. She covered her face with her hands, and one thought, my name, was repeated over and over in her mind. I just stood there watching her cry, my heart ached, longing to heal hers, but I couldn't. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders, wishing to comfort her, but she didn't know I was there, and she couldn't feel my arm around her. After several minutes, she looked up through her tear-filled eyes and jumped up and flung herself onto the bed. "_You said you'd stay with me always!" _She let out a wail and then continued to cry until she fell asleep. I sat on the floor, watching her, and as she drifted to sleep, above her appeared translucent images, which I guessed where her dreams. I wasn't tired at all, I guess being dead, or whatever I was, made me not get tired. Her first dream was actually just a twisted memory. She dreamed of the night I found her in the spring, and it was an exact memory until I was about to tell her that I loved her, and then I disappeared. She looked around and wailed "NOOOOOO!" Then, she sat up in bed, and realized where she was, began to cry again, until she fell back to sleep. In her next dream, she was in the Macalania woods, and she was chasing me, but I was running from her, and she could barely see me in the distance. She was crying out after me to wait for her, but I just kept running. Sometimes I could hear Seymour laugh, and sometimes I heard the growls of fiends. She tripped and fell, but instead of landing on the ground, she kept falling into nothingness, and then she once again sat up in bed. She looked around and then rolled over, hugging her pillow. She had no dreams after that, only a still image that stayed in her mind all night, of me, looking down at her before I began to tell her how much I cared about her, in the spring at Macalania.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TidusxYuna Always


	3. Never forget Me

Chapter 3: Never forget Me

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sat there, silently watching her for the remaining hours of the night, and they were long hours. I had promised her that I would stay with her always, and I would keep that promise. I will always watch over and guard her, even if I can no longer truly be with her. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Lulu entered the room. She walked over to Yuna's bed, and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Yuna…" She shook Yuna a little. Yuna sat up slowly, her eyes were puffy and she still looked exhausted, as if she had not gotten any sleep. "Hmm…?" She looked at Lulu, not quite fully awake. "Yuna, some fool went around town, saying that you where to give a speech at the Luca stadium. The entire town is gathering there. What are you going to do?" Lulu looked peeved, to say the least. Yuna sat looking blank for a moment, and then asked, "What time is it?" "About six forty five." Yuna swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, straightening her clothes. "I have some things I want to do. I want to go down to the docks. Can you look for me there at eight, and then I'll go give a speech?" Lulu nodded, sympathy was showing in her expression. "I will." she then turned and left the room, once again leaving Yuna alone. Yuna looked into the large mirror on the wall, and stared. The girl staring back hardly resembled the beautiful, happy girl which the world knew as Yuna. Her hair was matted from being soaked with salty tears while she slept, her eyes were swollen and red, and her clothes where worn and covered with blood stains. After spending a moment gazing at herself, she walked into the bathroom and began to prepare for taking a shower, and I quickly left the room. I listened for Yuna's thoughts, but I heard nothing. After about half an hour, Yuna came out of her room, her hair was still slightly wet from her shower. Here clothes were still dirty, but she looked refreshed. "_Maybe…maybe he's alive. I'll whistle for him." _Above her head appeared an image of her whistling by the dock, and then I appeared in the water. She dove into the water and hugged me, while laughing with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Then the image disappeared, and she cautiously stepped out into the street. I was surprised to see that it was exactly the opposite as it had been the night before. The streets where completely empty, there was not a person in sight. The roar of hundreds, maybe thousands of celebrating people came from the nearby stadium, but the streets were eerily silent. Seeing that she would not be hindered, Yuna began to run towards the dock. When she arrived, she raised a shaky hand to her mouth. "_This is it…if this doesn't work…I don't think anything will…Tidus…I love you." _Then she blew a whistle, long and loud. She looked around and saw nothing. I watched her, helpless to do anything. Tears filled her eyes, and she whistled again and again, before falling to her knees and wailing out loud, "TIIIIIIIDUUUUUSS!" And then covering her face with her hands and weeping. I fell to my knees behind her and put my arms around her, longing to bring comfort to her aching heart. I felt deep sorrow, and yet, I felt hope. If I was still somehow partially alive, maybe there was still a chance for me to get back to her. Then, I felt somehow a sense of despair. It was strange, it didn't feel like it was coming from my own heart though. I realized that I was feeling her emotions now. Now I could see and hear her thoughts, I could see her dreams, and I can feel her emotions. An idea filled my mind. Maybe I can somehow enter her thoughts or dreams. "Yuna," I whispered. "Can you hear me? It's me...Tidus…I'm here with you, but you can't see me." Yuna didn't react at all, and I saw and heard no thoughts that would indicate that she could hear me. Suddenly, a wave of such despair flowed over me that I nearly fell over. '_So this is what Yuna's feeling.' _In my heart I felt like I was slowly being torn apart. Being so close to her, and yet she was still in so much pain. If only I could tell her I was with her. Yuna stood up, and wiped her flowing tears away, and began to hum a beautiful, lilting song. She stood there, humming for several minutes, and as she sang I felt more emotions wash over her. She was sad, very sad, and as she hummed, I saw images of myself and her together, from our journey. When she finished her song, she just stood there, a mix of emotions and thoughts came to me, moving so fast that I could not even decipher them. Then I heard Lulu's heels clicking on the concrete dock. "Yuna, it's time." She then turned, and clicked away. Yuna let out one last final whistle, determination and love in her heart. '_Oh, Yuna, you are so brave. So wonderful. I love you SOOOOO much.' 'She deserves so much more than this! Why did I have to be a dream?' _Yuna turned and ran. She sprinted as fast as she could, and I followed, although it was easy for me, because of my state of being a spirit. She flew past Lulu, who was walking primly back to the stadium. Lulu let out a startled cry, and then a slight laugh, though it sounded forced. When we arrived at the stadium, she ran up the stairs in the back, and then was greeted by Rikku, Wakka and Kimahri. She leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, gasping in air. It was quite a while before Lulu arrived, and the whole time, Yuna's thoughts where putting together a speech, while lingering on me. When Lulu arrived, she stood up, finally showing herself to the huge crowed. People cheered wildly. She looked out over the crowd, forcing a smile, and waited for the noise to die down. When it did, she began to speak. "Everyone...everyone has lost something precious." "_Yes, I am not the only one in pain here." _"Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead." The crowds went wild. After a minute or so of the joyful ruckus, they calmed and Yuna continued to speak. "Now, Spira is ours again. Working together... Now we can make new homes for ourselves…and new dreams." "_I may never see him again, but I must move on. I must make a new dream. I must make my new dream for Spira." _'_Yes, Yuna.' _I thought. '_Forget me. Better have you live the rest of your life in happiness, than for you to miss me and love me your whole life.' _I was really very jealous of whatever her new dream would be, but I knew I only wanted her to be happy. That was all I cared about. Yuna reflected on her past journey, speaking from her own experience. "Although, I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." The crowds cheered, although this time it was more serious, yet still very happy. As the crowds applauded, Yuna continued to reflect on the past year she had spent traveling Spira. "Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost," Her voice grew very quiet, I don't think anyone heard her except me. "…or the dreams that have faded…" I saw an image of myself, grinning at her as we shared a joke, somewhere on the Mi'ihen Highroad. I missed her so much. Tears began to sting my eyes; I was here with her, and yet I was not with her. I felt her own sorrow, and her mind's voice. "_Just a few more seconds. Don't cry!" _She leaned out towards the audience raising her voice so all would hear. "Never forget them."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TidusxYuna Always


	4. I'm your Guardian

Chapter 4: I'm your Guardian

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_No, Yuna, forget me. Live your life! I cannot come back to you. I love you too much to see you in this pain forever.' _"_I need to go, NOW!" _Yuna's urgent voice entered my mind. She did a hasty bow to the audience, and then she fled. She ran into the deserted streets with me following, tears once again poured down her cheeks. She ran through the deserted town until she reached the stairs which led onto the Mi'ihen Highroad. She went up them, and then stood on the balcony where we had made our first promise. As she gazed over the city, the memory of this place once again played in her mind. She whistled. "_I can't bear this anymore….I have to find him." _She looked one last time at the city and whispered, "I'm sorry" With that, she turned and walked up the last flight of stairs to the Mi'ihen Highroad. '_What is she thinking? She doesn't know how to fight! She has no aeons to summon, and no guardians!' _I began to panic, and I started to get irrational. "YUUNAA!" I screamed. I grabbed for her arm, but my hands passed through easily. I ran in front of her, and waved my hands at her. "Stop! You have to STOP! You'll die!" She walked right through me, not seeing or hearing me at all. I tried to grab her shoulders again, but I still couldn't touch her. She walked on for about half an hour, and I followed. There was not a single person on the highroad. That made me even more scared. '_If she's attacked, she'll never survive! I don't want to see her die!' _I knew that it was inevitable that she would meet up with a fiend soon enough. I could feel fear and sadness coming from her, but I heard no thoughts and saw no images. She was just purely terrified, and sad at the same time. I walked backwards along the road in front of her, looking into her beautiful, pain filled emerald and sapphire eyes. I spoke to her asking her to stop over and over again, but it was no use. Suddenly, I saw a dive beak fiend coming towards us. Yuna saw it too. "Oh, no!" She held her hands out and her staff materialized in them as I felt waves of fear and regret coming from her. "NO!" I growled as I held out my own hand, begging my sword to materialize. I was surprised when it did. It wasn't unusual, but I didn't know that I could get it when I was a spirit. All this happened in a split second. The dive beak dove towards Yuna, its razor sharp beak ready to pierce her through. She screamed and held her wand feebly in front of her. Out of pure reflex, I jumped in front of her, holding my sword straight out, point towards that fiend. I felt a jolt as it flew to my sword, stabbing itself through the chest. An idea formed in my mind: I was still Yuna's guardian, even in death. '_I can still keep her safe! I WON'T let her die!' _"What? How?" Yuna was even more shocked than I was, seeing the fiend stop in midair, with a hole forming in its chest, and then dissolve into pyreflies. She had seen me do this to these types of fiends many times before on the pilgrimage. "That's Tidus' move! Tidus? Where are you?" She began to cry again. "I'll find you! I'll find a way to get back to you! I love you!" '_I love you to Yuna! More that you know.' _She began to jog along the highroad for several hours, before collapsing in exhaustion. "_I'm so hungry…" _Throughout the whole past few hours, her mind had raced with hundreds of memories of the time we spent together. It was like watching a movie as I ran along, guarding my beloved, my summoner. The time had passed without incident, and I remembered that it had taken almost a week of traveling the highroad before we got far enough from civilization to meet up with more than a couple of fiends. Then we were walking though, now Yuna was running. She looked longingly into the brush. "_I know I could find food, but there are lots of iguana fiends in there. I was lucky last time, if I go in there, I might not be so lucky." _She lay down by the side of the road, exhausted, and began to sleep. I looked around, and then walked into the brush, in search of some kind of fruit she could eat. I found a berry bush, not far from the road, I could still see her. I continued to search, but kept Yuna in the corner of my eye at all times, and I didn't get more than about ten or twenty feet away, making sure that I would be able to reach her before an oncoming fiend. I saw an iguana in the bushes, and I leaned down and grabbed its neck and tail, holding its writhing body away from me. It took all my strength, but I managed to keep its deadly claws and teeth from touching me. As it thrashed, it screamed, and Yuna woke up. She was surprised and startled to see a floating, struggling fiend. "Tidus? Is that you?" She ran towards me, and I ran from her towards the berry bush. She let out a surprised gasp when she saw the berries, and then I threw the fiend to the ground, grasped my sword, and killed it. As its pyreflies flew into the sky, she walked up to me curiously feeling the "air" where I was standing. "_What's going on? Is he guarding me? Is he alive? Is he here?" _More questions flooded my mind, and there were five or six of Yuna's voices speaking at once. Then, she turned and whispered, "Thank you." She sat down and ate every single berry on the bush, and the she smiled and curled up to take a nap while her food digested. Lulu never let us resume our journey until our food had had at least half an hour to digest. These thoughts where going through both my and Yuna's minds. She looked content as she laid there, a gentle smile on her face. Soon a dream appeared above her head, and I watched, while keeping an eye out for fiends. The dream started out with me holding her in my arms in the spring as I told her, "I am your guardian, and I will fight by your side until my last breath." The scene then kept changing, each time, it was another memory, each of me, saying something loving and encouraging to her. The dream was sweet, unlike her dreams the night before, which where dark and lonely. I killed nine iguanas while she slept, though, she didn't know it, because they all changed to pyreflies and flew away. When she awoke, she stretched and looked around in wonder. "Tidus…if you're there…I love you. Thank you, for staying with me." In her thoughts, a scene began, it was blurry, as if we were looking through water. I was standing in front of the viewpoint, and my eyes were looking lovingly down, only about half an inch away. I realized this was the night I first kissed her, and we were seeing through her tear filled eyes. I was speaking. "_I will stay with you, always, and Yuna, I will do anything for you, because," my voice softened and quieted. "Because I love you." As I said the last word, "you", my eyes closed as my lips finally touched hers for the first time._ From the memory, I heard Yuna's thoughts. '_He loves me…'_ I looked down at the real Yuna, and she was standing there with a dreamy smile on her face, a very happy smile. My heart leapt for joy, knowing that the happiness I brought her that night still made her happy, even in the midst of all this pain. Then, Yuna walked out of the bushes and began to jog again, and as I followed beside her, I kept a careful eye out for fiends, while watching her memories, hearing her thoughts, and feeling her emotions. We traveled this way for several more hours, and then Yuna was once again tired and hungry. "I'm trusting you're there, Tidus." she said with a smile. "I'm going to get some fruit." With that, she walked into the brush beside the road. I walked in front of her, keeping all my senses alert for oncoming danger. I looked up just as an iguana jumped out of a tree onto me. I managed to slice at it with my sword, but one of its poisoned claws grazed my skin, slicing it open, bringing a stream of blood. The iguana then leapt at Yuna, and I swung around and hit it hard with my sword, slicing it cleanly in half, just before it reached Yuna. She smiled and the continued to walk. I put my hand on my arm, trying to stop the bleeding, but it kept coming, faster now. I felt dizzy as I walked after Yuna, trying to stay steady and watch for more fiends. She found a fruit tree not far from the path, and took several fruits from it, before returning to the path. She then sat down and ate the fruit, and then lay down to rest. I sat next to her, and fought the dizziness. I knew the poison would wear off after several hours, but I hoped I could stay awake that long. Yuna slept for about an hour, and then woke up, and resumed her jogging down the path. I stood up and tried to follow after her, but the ground began to sway beneath my feet, and I tried to call for Yuna, but darkness flooded over me, and I passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TidusxYuna Always


	5. Floating Colors

AN: In the first part, all the thoughts are Yuna's, because Tidus is passed out.

Chapter Five: Floating Colors

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Tidus is with me! I know it! He's guarding me still, just like he promised! I'm not afraid anymore, if a fiend attacks me, my hero will save me!' _She sighed dreamily, and thought what a wonderful thing going on this journey "alone" had turned out to be. Her plan was to go to the farplane and call his pyrefly up. She had no plan after that. She though that maybe, if she could see him, maybe they could figure out a way together, to bring him back. That was all she wanted now. _'Who cares about finding a new dream? All I want is my first dream, my Tidus.' _Yuna had only jogged for a few minutes when she came upon the first person she had met on the whole highroad. It was a very tall guado man. He looked at her with great curiosity. Fear surged through her; There was something menacing about the guado, as he silently approached her. "Tidus…" she said quietly "Tidus!" a bit louder, this time. Her mind was screaming for her to run, but her feet wouldn't obey. Fear had anchored her to the spot, and she just stared at the guado. He was now only about ten feet away from her. He slowly reached into his pocket, and began to pull something out, something metal. Still anchored to the spot, her imagination got the best of her, and she screamed…As she opened her mouth to scream, he finished pulling the metal object out of his pocket, and turned it on. It was a sphere recorder. He turned it on just in time to catch Yuna's full scream on the sphere, before she realized what he was doing, and then she began to laugh uncontrollably, partially from relief, and partially from the realization that she had just made a complete idiot out of herself. All the while the guado stood there, stoic, and still sphering her. She waved, and then jogged past him. When the guado thought she was out of earshot, he began to laugh uncontrollably, and he turned the sphere recorder towards himself as he gasped out, "And there is the High Summoner Yuna, when she is startled!" He continued to laugh hysterically, not realizing that Yuna had stopped to watch him. He doubled over, falling on the ground, still laughing. Yuna turned around and continued to jog towards her destination. She knew it would be dark in a couple hours, so she made the most of the time. Several hours past, without further incident, and then as Yuna was beginning to look for a good place to stop, she saw a heavily fruited date tree by the side of the road. She went up to it and ate many of the dates, relishing the delicious sweet, nutty flavor. When she had eaten her fill, she laid down at the foot of the tree, feeling safe, knowing that Tidus was watching over her. Her last conscious thought was that he was just like a guardian angel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuna was wrong. She was not safe at all, and Tidus was far from her, almost ten miles. Just as Yuna was lying down by the tree after eating her satisfying meal, Tidus was waking up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Ohhhhh! My head!' _I sat up slowly, a dull, painful throb in head. I looked around, and remembered what had happened. I jumped up, but pain rushed through my sore limbs, and my head swam. I dropped back to the ground, and laid down, trying not to pass out again. I laid there for several minutes, trying to stop my head from spinning. I saw the sky, almost all daylight was gone now. I finally forced myself to my feet, slowly, and began to jog, and then run, and then sprint down the path. '_It must have been hours since she left! Is she okay? Is she alive?' _Fear once again gripped me, and I forced myself to run all the faster. '_If she is still alive, she'll probably be safe till daylight, most fiends aren't nocturnal.' _With that comforting thought in my mind, I continued to run, pumping my arms, and searching carefully beside the path on each side, wondering how far she'd gone. After almost an hour, I finally saw her laying beside the path, asleep. Relief coursed through me, I sat down beside her. As I looked at the surroundings, I noticed quite a few date pits lying on the ground in a neat pile at her feet. I smiled, thankful that she had found food away from the brush, so that she apparently did not come in contact with any more fiends. As I sat, watching her, no images appeared over her head, the whole rest of the night I watched her peacefully sleeping, but she had no dreams. The next morning when she woke up, she ate more dates, She sat there for a while, waiting for the food to digest, silent but smiling, and I saw her visions of coming to the farplane and seeing me there. I wondered if it would work. I would certainly be there, but since I didn't seem to be fully dead, I didn't know if I would actually even be able to appear on the farplane. The thought of her, traveling across almost an entire continent just to not see me made my heart ache. We traveled on, just like the day before, and encountered a few fiends, and a couple people. When she sat down to rest in the evening, I heard the pounding feet of a chocobo behind us. I turned, and to my great surprise, I saw Rikku. Yuna turned around, and I felt a pang of surprise and uncertainty coming from her. "_Rikku?" _"YUUUNIEEE!" Rikku squealed, leaping from the back of the chocobo and throwing her arms around Yuna. "Oh, Yuna! We were so worried about you! You shouldn't run off like that, you know!" Rikku scolded her, but I could tell she wasn't really mad. "I had to. I have to see him again." Rikku was silent for a few seconds, a sad, sympathetic look on her face, but then, she returned to her previous subject, obviously not knowing what to say. "The others all went looking in other directions! They'll be so relieved to know you're okay!…Why…are you okay…I mean, how did you fight off the fiends?" "_It's hard to explain…how do I say this?" _"Well, um, I-I think Tidus is…still alive. And he's guarding me." Rikku looked at her, blank pain in her eyes. She was clearly having trouble believing her cousin. "It's true! A dive beak attacked me, and it stopped three feet in front of me, with a hole through its chest, and then dissolved into pyreflies. It was the same move Tidus would do when he was…alive. I think he can interact with the fiends, because they're both spirits…or something." Rikku looked at her, not knowing how to process the information she had just received. "Soo…what are you doing here?" She asked, still trying to understand what she had been told. A melancholy look came into Yuna's eyes. "I have to see him again. I'm going to the farplane. I can't live my life without him. If I never see him again…I think I'll die. I'll lose the will and the strength to live. First, my will to live was from the desire to save Spira. Then it was just to be with him, to see him smile, to hear him laugh, to watch him play Blitzball, to just sit with him in silence, to live my life with him..." Though it was really a sad moment, Rikku bent over, holding her hands behind her back, she looked at Yuna playfully out of the corner of her eye. "Yuuuuunieee! You forgot something! Don't you like to be kissed by him toooo?" Yuna blushed ridiculously. "Well…I…" "Hhhhh!" Rikku inhaled and covered her mouth as if she had just received a juicy piece of gossip. "You DO!" "You want him to kiss you again?" She said, just a hint of seriousness in her high pitched voice. "Rikkuu! That's not really your business, you know!" Rikku spun around, playfully, and then looked at Yuna slyly. "I'll make it my business! So, tell me, tell me aaaalll about you an' him! I knew you guys had a thing for each other, but I didn't know it'd gone so far!" "_She just isn't going to give up, is she?" _"Ok, fine, I'll tell you, but I've wasted enough time. If I'm going to tell you, your coming with me! Do you think your chocobo can hold two?" Rikku jumped up and squealed, clapping her hands together like a giddy child. "Sure it can hold to! Let's GO!" '_Oh, no. How am I going to keep up with a chocobo?' _I tried to touch it, wondering if maybe I could hitch a ride, thinking that if I was a spirit, I couldn't be very heavy. My hand passed right through it. Yuna and Rikku climbed on, and Yuna grabbed the reins and gave it a slight kick. As it started off, I ran after it, and I was able to keep up with it for about ten seconds, and then it started gathering some real speed. It wasn't because I was tired that I couldn't keep up, because I wasn't, it was because my body simply did not have the capacity to go the speed of a chocobo. As I struggled to go faster, I heard Yuna's thoughts. "_This is going to be awkward…but, Rikku IS my best friend…Besides Tidus, of course…I guess I've just always like to keep thing to myself…well, here goes!" _I was momentarily distracted, and I tripped over my own foot. I felt like I was falling in slow motion, and as I put my hands out to catch myself, suddenly, they weren't there anymore, and my vision had turned all blue and watery. I was shocked. I never hit the ground, I just felt a sensation of floating. I tried to look down at myself, but my body was gone. I just saw the ground when I looked down. I looked behind myself, and realized what had happened. I saw the glassy tail of a pyrefly trailing behind me, and I realized that I had become a pyrefly. '_What? A pyrefly? I can't be a pyrefly! How will I protect Yuna?' _Then, I realized that being a pyrefly was actually the answer to my problem of how to keep up with the chocobo. I flew after her, and decided that I would have to figure out how to change back, if I could, later. Rikku turned around, and was startled to see a lone pyrefly. "Yunie, look!" Yuna turned around in the middle of a sentence, and looked at me, a pyrefly. "Tidus?" she asked cautiously. I flew around her head three times before landing on her shoulder. "Tidus! You're here! Come on Rikku, let's go!" Rikku squealed with joy as Yuna gave the chocobo another kick, urging it to go faster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TidusxYuna Always


	6. Journies and Patience

Chapter 6: Journeys take time

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Yuna told Rikku our story, Rikku sat almost completely silent, which was a huge surprise to both of Yuna and myself. Mostly, all the sound that she made was incessant giggling. It took Yuna several hours to complete the story, and when she did, Rikku let out a huge, dreamy sigh. "Oh, Yuunie! That's SOOOO romantic!" Yuna giggled, and said "I know!" She looked over at me, still in my pyrefly form, and said, "I love you, Tidus." Rikku giggled more. '_I love you too, Yuna, SO much!' _The moment was destroyed when I looked up, seeing a huge dual horn fiend charging towards us. It had horns sticking from its upper back, hence the name, and fire coming from its mouth. Rikku screamed, and Yuna jerked back the reins on the chocobo, causing it to stop in its tracks. Then, she cast Nullblaze, making her and Rikku immune to the fire for a short period of time. It didn't seem to work on me, so I knew I had to be extra cautious. I remembered what Yuna had told me on the pilgrimage, so long ago, on Kilika. '_Once a pyrefly catches fire…it never goes out.' _Rikku had intended to be guarding Yuna, but she was no match for the Dual horn. I flew from my spot beside Yuna, and tried to will my body to appear. I flew and landed on the ground, and as soon as I touched the ground my form changed back to my regular body. I grasped my sword out of the air, and ran up to the swiftly approaching monster. I sliced its shoulder, and then dodged as it swiped at me with its massive paws. I took another stab at its neck, but it dodged and breathed fire at me. I leapt to the side, both my feet leaving the ground, and I instantly turned into a pyrefly again, just barely dodging the flame. I began to realize what was happening. If I left the ground, I turned to my pyrefly form, and if I touched the ground again, I turned back into my normal form. I flew to the ground and transformed back to myself, and I once again grabbed for my sword, and sliced the surprised monster's head off, and it disappeared in a flash of pyreflies. Yuna and Rikku both let out sighs of relief, and Rikku was truly astonished. "Yuuniie! You're right, Tidus is guarding you! Ohhh! It's so romantic!…Oh!" A young man was sprinting towards them, and He was muscular and looked like someone that a girl would think was rather handsome. At least, I think so; I'm not very good at knowing that kind of thing. He had blonde spiky hair, and a black headband that came in front of his right eye as an eye patch. As he neared them, Rikku continued to look very interested. He looked at them, and then stopped. "High Summoner Yuna?" He looked very surprised. "Neggi! Ec dryd oui? Ed'c paah cu muhk!" I thought back to my time spent studying Al Bhed, and my mind almost instantly translated the words: "_Rikku! Is that you? It's been so long!" _Rikku seemed very excited. "Oac! Kebbma! E'ja seccat oui!" "_Yes! Gipple! I've missed you!" _He waved his hand airily as he said "Oui'ja cina knufh ib! Oui'na bnaddean dryh ajan!" "_You've sure grown up! You're prettier than ever_!_" _Rikku giggled. '_Oh, brother!' _Then, I thought. _Hey, I mean, I'm not saying Rikku's ugly, but this Gipple fellow's being a bit, well cheesy maybe…but I guess I think Yuna's pretty, and I had wanted to tell her so. I guess I can't judge him. _"_What are they talking about?" _came Yuna's curious voice. "Hey, what's so funny?" she asked. Rikku giggled some more, and then said, "Gippy thinks I'm pretty!" Yuna looked from "Gippy" to Rikku. "Do you…know each other?" Rikku giggled while Gipple said, "Yeah! Me an' her, we go WAYY back!" Rikku giggled some more, and then said "No, we met about a month before I left to be your guardian. It's been almost a year since then." Yuna looked back at the young man. "_So, I wonder…" _"Uh, Gippy…so what are you doing here?" Yuna asked, hesitating to call him by Rikku's pet name, but not knowing what else to call him. "Oh, my real name's Gipple. I was going to meet Rikku. I was further down the highroad at the inn, when I heard that you'd defeated Sin in Luca. I decided to go meet Rikku there, so I rented a chocobo, but a fiend scared it, and it ran off. I didn't know how much farther to Luca, so I just figured I'd get a little work out while I went to go find Rikku!" He quickly raised and dropped his left eyebrow at Rikku. _"This is a little awkward…" _"Well, we're heading to the farplane. Uh, Rikku, do you want to go with him? I don't mind, I have Tidus to protect me." I heard her sigh with happiness in her mind. Gipple spoke up. "I have an idea! Why travel by chocobo all the way to the farplane? That'll take weeks! We'll go back to the inn, and use the sphere oscillo-transmitter to contact Rikku's Dad's airship! Then, they can come and pick us all up, and take you to the farplane!" "Yeah!" Rikku chimed in. "Lulu and the others are all going to be so mad at me for keeping going with you, instead of taking you back to Luca!" "_The airship! Yes, I hope Cid will be willing to help! I didn't want to impose on him, but I guess if Rikku thinks he would, maybe he could take me! Then I could see Tidus in just a couple days!" _I felt an incredible wave of joy flood over her, that I too, was filled to the brim with happiness. I jumped, and turned back into my pyrefly form. I flew over to her and rested again on her shoulder. "Now, let's go!" Yuna shouted, kicking the chocobo lightly, but enough to get it going fast. "Hey! What about MEEEE?" Gipple wailed behind them. Yuna looked back, laughter in her eyes. '_Oh, what a wonderful sight!' _"We'll tell Cid to pick you up on his way to get us!" The whole way to the inn, Yuna's mind was filled with pictures and memories of me. She was laughing inside, and I could feel absolute delight coming from her. It made me so happy. When we finally reached the inn, I was glad to have not met up with any fiends to slow Yuna and my reunion. She jumped off the chocobo, ran inside the inn, and breathlessly asked, "Do you have a sphere osc… _"What was it called?" _"...a thing to contact The Al Bhed airship?" The young Al Bhed girl looked up at her curiously, and when she saw that it was High Summoner Yuna, stammered in excitement, "Y-Yes, please, come this way!" Yuna followed the girl to the back of the inn, where supplies where stored, and there was a bulky object towards the back of the room. "Please, use this, my Lady!" Yuna smiled at her in sheer joy and said, "Please, call me Yuna." The girl nodded and said, "Thank you, Yuna!" She then left the room. "_Oh, Tidus! I can hardly wait to see him again!" "How do I use this, anyway?" _Suddenly, a crackly voice came from the large sphere, and a blurry image of Cid appeared in it. "Yuna? Is that you! Where've you been? We've all been worried sick!" "Cid, I'm at the first of Rin's inns, on the Mi'ihen Highroad. I was heading to the farplane, and I would like…to ask if…" "_What am I doing? I shouldn't be asking for help! I should do this alone!" _"Well!" came his impatient voice. "I don't got all day! What is it you want?" "W-well, could you fly me to the farplane?" "Course! Anything for you! I'll be there in a few hours!" "Oh, uncle Cid, one more thing! There's an Al Bhed guy named Gipple, He's traveling towards the inn on foot. Rikku wants you to pick him up." "Oh, HIM!" Cid looked mildly annoyed, but entertained, nonetheless. "Thank you, uncle Cid!" "No problem!" he shouted, as the image faded to static. Yuna giggled, and ran out of the room. She sat down on the couch in the lobby, images flooding her mind so fast, I could barely see any of them. As one hour passed, and then the next, we both grew impatient. Yuna sat in silence, and Rikku was silent as well, for once. After what felt like an eternity, we heard a huge ruckus outside, as the airship approached, and prepared to land. Yuna ran outside with Rikku, and I followed. The airship crashed into a few trees and made brush and leaves fly everywhere as it landed. We ran onboard, and Yuna shouted, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice, and not wanting to, "Let's GO!" Rikku laughed as she looked at her brother in the pilot's seat. "You really need to practice your landings bro!" "Pa xiead, ysydain!" he shouted back, though I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was joking. He had said _"Be quiet, amateur!" _For the next two days, we traveled across the continent in the airship, constantly being entertained by the antics of Rikku, Gipple, and Rikku's brother. It may have been entertaining, but the only thing I could think about was Yuna, and the only thing that she thought about was me. She walked out onto that balcony, from her mind I heard, _"I hope he's still here! Oh I'm being silly! Of course he's here! He promised me he'd stay with me always!" _She stood on the deck gazing down at the Moonflow as we glided over it. "Someday, Tidus, I want to go back to the Moonflow with you, and I want to stay there and watch it light up at night…I want to be there, with you, I don't ever want you to leave me. I know you never will. I know you'll keep your promise to me, and Tidus, I love you so much!" I was touched by how much she trusted me. It made me feel so good inside, to know that she trusted me that much, to talk to me as if I was standing right here, even when she can't see me. '_I love you too…Yuna.' _Late that night, we landed right outside of Guadosalam. Yuna jumped from the airship before the ramp had even finished lowering, and ran into the city. It was eerily quiet, as most of the town was sleeping. As she ran through the streets, her boots clopped noisily against the dirt ground. It took her about half an hour, and it felt like one of the longest half hours of her life, or my…death, but we finally saw the entrance to the farplane. She took deep breath, and slowly entered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TidusxYuna Always


	7. Always

AN: This chapter is dedicated to allycake, (Not currently a member of fanfiction. ) because she left me a review!

Chapter 7: Always

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Tidus! Please! Please be here!" _Yuna's voice desperately cried in my mind. My heart thundered in my chest as I stepped through the glassy film that was the entrance to the farplane. "Tidus!" She looked around. I had fully stepped through the film, and Yuna was now completely materialized to my sight, not translucent like she was before. "Yuna." I whispered, nearly breathless with joy. She turned to look at me, and shouting my name as she ran towards me, arms outstretched. I reached out my arms for her, and my heart lurched for joy when I felt her against me, real, living; when she didn't fall through me. I vaguely noticed that I could no longer hear her thoughts. We held each other tight; Yuna was laughing and crying into my shoulder for joy, at the same time. I was laughing too, and we just stood there, like that, never wanting to let each other go again. "What happened? Why are you still alive?" She asked, her breath warm against my neck, another reminder that I was real. "It's hard to explain…I really don't understand it either." I said, pulling away from her to look into her sparkling eyes. I wiped the tears from her face and gazed down at her lovingly. "I never thought I'd be able to be with you again." I said, once again pulling her towards me, and hugging her tight. I kissed the top of her head, before pulling back and sliding my hands down her arms to hold her hands in mine, letting our fingerer intertwine. I looked at her a moment, before slowly leaning down, and lightly, gently kissed her, my lips barely brushing on hers. I whispered on her lips, "I love you, Yuna, I love you so much." She released my hands, reaching her arms around my neck, with our lips still against each other. "I love you more than anything…" We stayed that way for several seconds before I pulled away to look at Yuna, my dear one, my beloved, my darling. "Yuna, I love you more than words can describe, I love you so much…" "I love you too…" she said, looking lovingly into my eyes, and then I kissed her again. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around her, holding her just like I did in the spring, but this time, it was a time of joy, not sorrow. When I finally let go, she smiled at me with that wonderful, beautiful smile of hers. I took her hand once again in mine, and we walked together through the meadow. There were waterfalls spilling glassy water into crystal blue pools, the same perfect sapphire color as Yuna's left eye, and there were colorful flowers everywhere, amidst grass that was almost the same gorgeous emerald shade as Yuna's right eye. We walked in silence for a while, just enjoying the moments of perfect peace, nothing in the world to worry about, nothing that would ever separate us again. Yuna looked up at me, with unspeakable happiness in her eyes. "So, what happened? Why are you here?" I looked down at her, momentarily speechless because of her happiness, happiness that I wanted her to have forever. When I finally found my voice, I began to explain. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning." She nodded at me expectantly, still with that glorious smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"…and then, I followed you into the farplane, and you know the rest." Yuna was completely silent the whole time I explained. When I finished, I took in a deep breath, and breathed it out noisily. She stood and stared for a minute. "You've been with me, the whole time, you stayed with me, always, just like you promised. Thank you." I smiled widely at her. "I made a promise, and I'll always keep it, no matter what the cost. I'll never abandon you, if you can't trust anyone else in all the world, you can still trust me." I became overwhelmed with emotion, and nearly started crying out of joy again. I pulled her closed to me, and sealed my promise with a kiss. I pulled back an inch or two, just to gaze into her eyes, and they were filled with tears, happy tears. It reminded me so much of macalania. Then, I leaned back to her, our lips softly brushing against each other. I kissed her over and over, whispering my love for her between kisses. She just stood there, being comforted from the lifetime of sorrows and loneliness. I touched my forehead against hers and lost myself in her eyes. She smiled at me, breathing, "I love you too. More than life." then she pulled me close, kissing me tenderly, clutching my hand as though she was afraid that if she let go, I would disappear again. When we parted, we walked on, our fingers entwined, once again silent. As we went deeper into the farplane, everything seemed to fade, except Yuna. She out-sparkled the water, outshined the sun, and was more beautiful than any of the flowers. For the time that we walked in sweet silence, my thoughts never left the angel walking by my side. I saw a crystal clear waterfall, with the entrance to a cavern behind it, and I looked at Yuna, and said, "Come on!" and we ran laughing towards it. When we stepped behind it, she jerked my back by my hand, and I lost my balance, stumbling over the rocks and toppling over into the pool under the waterfall, accidentally pulling Yuna down with me by our still-clasped hands. We both laughed, and I helped her up, pulling her behind the curtain of water. She threw her arms around me, hugging me while still laughing. I hugged her back, beaming, just glad to know I was alive and with her. I closed my eyes, in a state of pure bliss. '_We're alive, we're together, and I will never leave her again.' _When we finally released each other, and I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see Lady Yunalesca standing there, watching us from only about twenty feet away. Yuna let out a surprised cry, and I held her hand tight, stepping slightly in front of her, shielding her with my body, silently telling her, _"I'll protect you." _All laughter was gone; we were tense, wondering what Yunalesca planned to do. She stepped forward, and said, "I have now seen that sorrow can indeed be abolished. I wanted to thank you. Both of you. You stepped across the bounds of tradition, and for it, you have saved the world. As a gift of gratitude, I will give you the only thing I have to offer." Her piercing gaze was straight into my eyes, and I felt like she was looking right into my soul. "Your life." "What?" Yuna asked, a spark of hope in her voice. I stood there silent, almost unable to comprehend what I had just been offered. "Your life, your existence, Tidus, I am giving it back to you." I was still speechless. "How?" Yuna asked, sounding as if she didn't believe it, because it was too wonderful to be true. "Tidus is an aeon, a dream of the fayth, if you will. I can make myself become a fayth, your fayth, Yuna, as I would have for a final aeon. Then, you will leave the farplane, leaving Tidus behind. I will begin dreaming of him, and then you will perform the final summoning, and summon my dream. Because Tidus is already an aeon, he will not change forms, and he will live a normal life span in Spira. When your life span is over, Yuna, you will come and wake me, and Tidus will join you, here." "Yes! Yes!" Yuna shouted, delight in her voice. Both of us were nearly in tears because of the gift she was about to give us. "Thank you!" I said, my voice was hoarse with emotion. "I'll go, now!" Yuna shouted grabbing my hand and beginning to run towards the entrance to the farplane. "Wait!" Yunalesca shouted, laughing a little at her eagerness, but there was sadness in her voice. "You must help me become your fayth." Yuna was suddenly confused. "How? We have no bond." Yunalesca bowed slightly. The fact that I am grateful to you for what you have done for Spira is enough to create a one sided bond, and since Tidus, your final aeon, will not have to have any special powers for the means of defeating an ultimate enemy, the bond needs not be very strong. And, although I am dead in Spira, I am alive and well here on the farplane, so I am still able to become a fayth. Just take my hands, and I will do the rest." She walked toward us as we spoke, and "When you come back to the farplane, when your lifetime is over, you will wake me, and my soul will cease to exist. I have no desire to live on, my husband is gone, dead, I have nothing left to live for." Yuna nodded gravely, stepping forward to accept Yunalesca's hands. As soon as they met, a white glow grew from them, which became brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything at all. After several moments, the light subsided, and I had been temporarily blinded by the light. "Yuna." Yunalesca's unearthly voice echoed around the cavern. "Kneel, and I will meld my soul with yours. Then, you will be able to Summon your Final Aeon, Tidus." My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and I saw Yuna's for lowering herself to her knees. There was a flash of sparks over Yuna's chest, and she fell over, passing out. I lifted Yuna in my arms as I would a small child, and I carried her toward the entrance of the farplane, as I left the cavern, I was able to see a large, round stone, which must be Yunalesca's fayth statue. After a while, Yuna woke up, and looked at me questioningly. "It's okay, Yuna. We'll be together now, always." She leaned her head against my shoulder, and smiled. I continued to carry her until we got to the entrance of the farplane, and then I gently put her down, kissing her, and she gave my hand a squeeze, before running through the glassy film. I watched her go, and I already missed her. A few moments passed, and I watched my body, wondering what it would be like to be summoned. Then, I saw blue flash across my body, and terror gripped me. '_NO! I'm disappearing again! NO, NO, NOOOO!' _My whole vision turned blue, and I felt like I was being wildly spun around. Dizziness came over me, and I could see nothing besides blue swirls. After several moments, the spinning stopped, and I was no longer dizzy. I heard Yuna scream, "Tidus!" and felt her arms fly around me. Slowly, everything came into focus. We were right at the entrance to the farplane, in Guadosalam. We hugged silently for a long time, and then I had an idea. "Yuna! Let's go take the airship to the Moonflow!" She looked up and me, and grabbed my hand, and started running. We dashed noisily through the silent city streets, and when we reached the airship, the hatch was closed and locked. She turned around to look at me, a curious expression on her face. "Tidus, do you know what I'm thinking about?" I tried to listen for her thoughts, but I heard none. I shook my head. "No, I think that because I'm real now, I can't hear them." She blinked, smiling dreamily. "Hm. Real. What a wonderful word…Well, I am thinking that they probably left the airship, because they wouldn't lock me out." "Oh." I was disappointed, but I knew we had the rest of our lives to go there anyway. Then I realized that just because it was locked doesn't mean we can't get in. "Do you know the password?" "Yeah." She grinned, walking over to the keypad. I looked over her shoulder as she typed "Al Bhed yna yfcusa!" _Al Bhed are awesome! _I laughed. "I'll bet Rikku made up that password!" "Yeah, I bet she did!" Yuna said, giggling. We entered the ship, Yuna taking a seat in the pilot's chair. After some fiddling with the various dials and switches, we were able to get it running. "Let's go!" she shouted, turning on the engines at full speed, and blasting over the forest below. Even with Yuna flooring the speed pedal, it took several hours to get to the Moonflow. We talked about her past, about my past, and about Spira's future. When we arrived at the Moonflow, it was past midnight, and the stars were glowing brightly in the sky, while millions of pyrelflies danced over the water. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Yuna clumsily landed the ship, and we both ran out to the edge of the glowing river. I held Yuna's hand in mine, and told her, while still gazing out at the gorgeous light show, "I love you." She looked up at me, and smiled. "I love you too." Though I'd heard those words many times in the last few hours, it still made my heart leap inside my chest, and my mind go numb with happiness. I gazed into her eyes, those beautiful, bi colored eyes, and the world seemed to stop. My heart leaped into my throat. I took both of her hands, clasped between mine, and slowly lowered myself down to one knee, looking up at her, and I saw indescribable joy come into her eyes. She knew what I was about to do. "Yuna, you were willing to give up everything to save the people of Spira. You lived every moment of your life for others. Now, I am prepared to do the same for you. I want to live the rest of my life with you, and when we die, I want to spend all of eternity by your side. Yuna, will you marry me?" Her lovely mismatched eyes outshined all the pyreflies dancing around us put together. Tears of joy glistened in them, as she whispered,

"Yes."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN: If you haven't given me any reviews for the previous chapters, could you PLEASE at least leave a review for this one, to tell me what you think of the story overall? I would really appreciate it!

Update: I have now released the Epilogue. It's called Always and Forever.

TidusxYuna Always


End file.
